devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EmoticonsWindow
Adding more emotions Hi. How can I add more emotions to the list? :Hey Marceline Saga, :I took a look through the code, and it looks like the "wgChatEmoticons" config value is used to get the emoticons. AFAIK, the value for this is loaded from MediaWiki:Emoticons. So, to add more emoticons, you can edit the MediaWiki:Emoticons page on whatever wiki you're using this script on, or ask an admin to do so for you if you can't edit MediaWiki pages. :I hope that helps :) :By the way, in the future, please remember to sign your messages on talk pages with four tildes - ~~~~ - it helps keep track of who's saying what :) : | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 00:51, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Per Underscorre. Also, I rarely respond to talkpages of my scripts, so if you needed direct help from me you could ask me on my Message Wall... ::-- Cube-shaped 14:11, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you so much! And sorry about the signature. 19:26, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Importing and EmojiOne * Is there a reason as why this script is located on another wiki? I believe it's generally more appropriate to keep all the script pages and resources here on dev wiki. * When I made EmojiOne, someone pointed out that the emojis could may be imported through JS by importing the font, however I do not know how to do that. If someone could do it, we could either merge the emoji one in this script or make a new one that adds emojione with a selector like this to allow the use of both emojione as well other custom local emoticons. leviathan_89 12:27, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :* Yes, EmoticonsWindow is my first Wikia script, it was made less than half a year after I joined Wikia and keeping my scripts on Dev Wiki didn't sound like a good idea to me back then. I have moving them to Dev Wiki in plan. :* I guess. I'm not really sure how to do that either. -- Cube-shaped 18:38, July 6, 2017 (UTC) The Demons Light wikia chat emoticons script not working properly Hello. So I'm here for feedback about an issue we're having in The Demons light wikia chat. The emoticon script do not work when we're trying to use it. Like, we can click to it and see the emoticons listed in The Demons light emoticons page but, the button does not work. So, the emoticons listed there won't show up in users chat box who're tried to use it via clicking to one of the emoticon. So if one of you can fix it, please let us know. Thanks. GTAFan86 (talk) 18:51, May 30, 2018 (UTC) : Should be fixed when the new version gets reviewed. -- Cube-shaped 06:49, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :: Alright. Thank you for letting us know. GTAFan86 (talk) 08:25, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Help I tried everything on the Big Block Singsong Wiki but it still doesn't appear. Is there any way to fix it ? Thank You ! Give Me Money And Give Me Mods (talk) 00:57, June 8, 2019 (UTC) :Remember to submit any modifications of the related scripts for the review process. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:08, June 8, 2019 (UTC)